


Travelling Incognito

by torino10154



Series: June 2013 Drabble Series [8]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, Humor, M/M, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-08
Updated: 2013-06-08
Packaged: 2017-12-14 08:17:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/834696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torino10154/pseuds/torino10154





	Travelling Incognito

"Are you able to walk in those?" Severus muttered under his breath to his travel companion, who had a death grip on his arm.

"Just need a minute," Harry said, his footsteps surer now.

Severus took a moment to take in Harry's disguise. Stilettos, trench coat, over-large sunglasses, and a scarf around his head. It was straight out of the Muggle movies his father used to watch.

Severus snorted, then snickered, and then may have laughed aloud.

"Something funny?" Harry asked.

Recovering, Severus replied, "Your disguise is rather conspicuous."

"Says the man carrying his pet bat in his shirt pocket." 


End file.
